Injection sites are used on numerous sets for external medical fluid handling, for example sets for dialysis, blood banking, and IV therapy. Typically, injection sites comprise an aperture which communicates with the flow lumen of tubing through which the medical fluid, blood or solution, passes. A plug of elastomeric material such as natural rubber latex occupies the port, providing a resealable barrier which is penetrable by needles to gain access to the internal flow path of the set.
Many designs of this type of injection site are known. The oldest have no guard, creating the risk that the user can injure him or herself with an errant needle. During the last decade or so, injection sites have incorporated stab guards, which are typically flat or curved shields, beneath which the injection site housing may be grasped by thumb and forefinger. The intent of such a shield is to protect the fingers from a needle which fails to penetrate the elastomeric plug.
However, such shields have not provided adequate protection of the fingers or the hand. A needle may strike the shield at an angle and slide in an involuntary manner outwardly across the periphery of the shield and into the hand. Also, if needles miss the injection site at an angle due to an inattentive user, they can miss the shield entirely.
By this invention, further protection against needle injury is provided to an injection site design. Particularly, a skidding, angled needle can be stopped before it passes across the periphery of the shield used in this invention, thus avoiding injury to the hand in many circumstances where prior art shields would allow such injury.